Dodgeball
by raidpirate52
Summary: The park is in danger of being closed to be replaced with a mall. The only way to save it would be for the park employees to win a dodgeball tournament.
1. Park is in Danger

Okay, so this is going to obviously be ripped in partly by the movie Dodgeball: A true Underdog Story, but of course it's going to be uniquely different, but I'm just stating the obvious here.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Foreclosure**

"Okay, are you ready?" Mordecai asked his friend Rigby. The two best friends were in separate carts, around the fountain in the middle of the park.

"Hmm hmm," Rigby replied. They did their best to "roar the engine" but it wasn't loud.

"GO!" Mordecai shouted, and the duo floored their carts.

It was a 10 lap race around the fountain; Rigby was ahead by just a few inches, on the final lap when suddenly Benson stepped in his path. Rigby had to slam on the brake, which Mordecai passed him and won the race.

"Ooooh!" Mordecai cheered, fist pumping in the air.

"No fair!" Rigby cried. "Benson totally distracted me!"

"What are you guys doing?!" Benson yelled, turning red. "I told you guys to clean the fountain up, and here you are racing?! You guys can't even do the most simplest of jobs assigned to you."

"Yeah, but the last time you had us clean the fountain, a bunch of baby ducks imprinted on me," Rigby replied. "And besides, we were just on our break anyway."

"It's 8:15 in the morning! You can't possibly be on break right now!"

"Okay, okay!" Mordecai put his hands up in defense. "We'll get on it."

"Yeah, Benson, it ever occur to you to just chillax once in a while?" Rigby asked.

"You know what?!" Benson yelled again but suddenly a black van was pulling up to the house, changing Benson's mood completely. "Uh, you know what guys? Just water the fountain and then clean up on the other side of the park, far away from the house. Got it?"

"That's the same van that's been coming here for the last four days straight. What's going on?" Mordecai asked.

"Nothing. Just stay away from the house," Benson answered and went to the house.

"We should totally see what's going on in there," Rigby said.

"Yeah," Mordecai agreed and the two went inside to listen in.

"You got two months to clear everything out," a man in a business suit said to Benson.

"Come on Mr. Penny, you can't just close the park down to build a super mall. We have a historic landmark document," Benson protested.

"We've been over this Benson; I was able to get that overturned with the courts. Money can do that you know. Besides, the park is far behind its reparations, with all of the cleanups the town has had to help pitch in for. Not to mention, your snack bar hasn't turned a profit in six months. Unless your pathetic ass can come up with 10 million dollars within the next two months, this property will belong to me and become site to the next Macy Penny's Mall."

Mr. Penny was a man in his late 30s, the height of Mordecai, a beard growing in, and brown comb over hair, and skinny. He walked out of the room, while Mordecai and Rigby hide against the wall silently so he wouldn't notice, and then walked into Benson's office.

"Close the park? He can't do that!" Mordecai glared.

"What are you two doing here?! I thought I told you to stay away from this house!" Benson yelled.

"Come on Benson, you totally need everyone's help, you think you're going to raise 10 million dollars in the next two months?" Rigby replied.

Benson chuckled, "What can you guys possibly come up with that can rise up 10 million dollars? You can't even raise enough for a solid paycheck."

"Maybe another scary movie night?" Rigby suggested.

"That wouldn't raise 10 million," Mordecai shook his head.

"Well, if we do it every night."

"No, that would get old, we wouldn't come near enough. We should see if anyone else has any ideas."

Later that morning, everyone was gathered around on the couch in Benson's office, they were informed that the park was going to be sold to place a Macy Penny mall.

"Does Pops know about this?" Thomas asked.

"Pops has been out to a butterscotch lollipop convention and he isn't coming back until Tuesday," Benson answered.

"Anyone have any idea how we can catch 10 million dollars in four weeks?" Mordecai asked.

Muscle Man raised his hand, grinning. "I know someone who can catch 10 million dollars in four weeks." Everyone in the room groaned. "My Mom!" Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Skips, you must have an idea. Anything!" Benson pleaded.

"Well, I do know of one way, you can win the 10 million dollars," Skips said.

"Really? Name it," Mordecai said.

"Well, it's not so easy, there's a Dodgeball tournament in Las Vegas in a few weeks. You can sign up and try to win that."

"Ugh, Dodgeball? I hated that game, remember that guy in our school, Tony MacAdoo, always pelting us with them?" Rigby groaned.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Mordecai replied. "But…if it's the only way."

"Skips, you any good at Dodgeball?" Thomas asked.

Skips shook his head. "Well, actually, that's the bad news. I tried playing this tournament a long time ago. They ruled that I was too strong and had my team disqualified. You guys are going to have to go it without me, unless you can come up with another way to raise the money."

"Would they let me play?" Hi Five Ghost asked.

"Yeah, they'll let you play," Skips answered.

"Are you good at Dodgeball, Fives?" Muscleman asked.

"I've never played before," Hi Five Ghost shrugged.

"It's our only shot Benson," Mordecai said.

Benson sighed. "Okay, if it's the only way to do it, I guess we don't have any choice."

"You're going to need to win a regional qualifying match before you can go to Vegas. I'll call up the community center and have you guys signed up." Skips said then skipped out of the room.

"Do you think we have a chance at winning?" Rigby asked.

"Not a chance," Mordecai put his head down.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading, and if you enjoyed it, leave a review and follow the story. Thank you everyone.


	2. Qualify

Sorry for the delay everyone, but I have four classes this semester so it takes time to focus on that. Hope you enjoy Chapter 2.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Qualify**

The park employees were listening to Skips on how to play the game of Dodgeball on a blackboard.

"Alright, the rules of the game is simple. Each team has six players, which we have. There are six balls in the game, and you must stay on your side of the court, hitting a player on the other team is how you eliminate them or by catching the balls they throw at you," Skips explained.

Mordecai and Rigby snicker.

Skips continued, "When you catch the balls, then the player throwing it is out and a player from your team can come into the game. You win by eliminating all the other team's players."

"Sounds simple enough," High Five Ghost said.

"How long do we have until we play in this regional game?" Thomas asked.

"Tomorrow," Skips answered.

"What?!" Mordecai yelled. "Tomorrow? How are we supposed to get ready by tomorrow?"

"Look, it's our only shot, and the qualifier is tomorrow. It's that or nothing." Skips replied.

Benson sighed, "Alright then I guess we'll just have to take advantage of how much time we have. Skips, be in charge of as much leisure service as you possibly can. The rest of us can go outside to the tennis courts and practice."

While the park employees walked outside, they never noticed a bug hidden under Benson's desk. The recipient was just outside, across the street from the park in a black van with Mr. Penny listening in.

"So that fool Benson thinks a silly little game will help save this park? He's got a huge surprise waiting for him," the man grinned.

Outside on the court, team was made up of: Benson, Mordecai, Rigby, Thomas, Muscle Man, and Hi-Five Ghost.

"Alright, let's start off with some running drills," Benson said.

"Wait a minute, Benson, who put you in charge?" Rigby moaned.

"What?" Benson asked, annoyed. "You really are going to question the leadership of this? I'm the park manager. I'm your boss, I'm in charge, got it?"

"Ugh," Rigby groaned. "But shouldn't we first come up with a cool team name?"

"We don't have that much time!" Benson yelled. "We have to be at the community center for 9 AM tomorrow!"

"No, I actually think Rigby has a point," Muscle Man said. "We should make sure we're fully organized before making a commitment like this."

"We're going to need uniforms too," Mordecai added.

Benson sighed. "Okay, let's go back to the house then. I wish someone pointed this out earlier. Okay, there are park uniforms from when we used to host exhibition activities, but I can't remember where we put them, either in the basement or up in the attic. Let's split up and look."

Mordecai and Rigby checked the basement for the uniforms, while the others went with Benson to the attic, but Mordecai and Rigby couldn't find them because of the darkness and fact that there was no light switch.

"I don't see them anywhere," Mordecai said.

"Maybe they're not down here," Rigby commented. Just then a message was sent through the walkie talkies.

"Mordecai, Rigby, come in!" Benson called. "We found the uniforms up here in the attic, but I need the stepladder, bring that upstairs."

"Copy that Benson, we're on our way," Mordecai replied. After grabbing the stepladder from the kitchen the two best friends were up in the attic, giving the ladder to Benson.

"Alright," Benson said. "Now that we have everything for tomorrow, let's go out and practice."

"Yeah!" Rigby cheered, he went to open the door but suddenly the knob fell off. "Uh oh."

"What's that 'uh oh' I heard?" Benson asked, annoyed.

"The doorknob fell off," Rigby answered, holding up the doorknob.

"WHAT?" Benson panicked and took the doorknob out of the raccoon's hand and tried to slip it back into place, but it was to no use. "Are you kidding me, Rigby, why did you even shut the door to begin with?"

"Why would shutting the door have to be such a big deal?" Rigby replied.

"Okay, you know what, I got an idea. I'll just call Skips through the walkie talkie. Skips, come in! Skips? Skips!"

Rigby grinned uneasily and shrugged, "Uh…yeah…I kind of took the batteries out of Skip's walkie talkie to put into my flashlight."

"Rigby!" Benson yelled.

"Maybe we can shout to him out some window," Thomas suggested.

"There's no window up here," Benson replied.

"Why not?" Thomas asked.

"We used to have a really bad bat problem. We had to wall off the windows. Thanks to Rigby here, looks like we're stuck here until someone comes looking for us," Benson sighed. There was a moment of silence before Benson let out a groan, then turned red then started banging on the door. "COME ON YOU STUPID DOOR! BREAK DOWN! Grr! Grr! Grr!" It was no use and the manager wore himself out.

Hours passed and all the park employees were bummed and sitting against the wall, split throughout the attic floor.

"On behalf of everyone here, I'd like to personally thank you Rigby. Only you can make this possible," Mordecai said sarcastically.

"It wasn't my fault!" Rigby yelled and put his arms up in protest. "That doorknob was junk!"

"But it seems to be always you who messes them up," Hi-Five Ghost said.

"If we get out of here, I'll be sure for our match, I actually pelt you with the first Dodgeball I get my hands on," Muscle Man threatened.

Hours went by until suddenly.

Knock-knock.

"Hey!" Skips called from the outside. "Are you guys in there?" The yeti knocked the door a few more times.

"Uh…what?" Benson mumbled and then got himself up.

"Guys, we got to leave, your match is in a half hour!" Skips shouted.

"Oh my gosh!" Benson yelled. "Everyone wake up!" The employees all groaned at being woken up. The gumball machine then turned his attention to the door. "Skips, we got locked in here, you need to open up the door."

Skips did so. "How on Earth did you guys lock yourselves in here?"

"Take a wild guess," Benson glared at Rigby.

"Oh give it up Benson, we're going to be late, let's go!" Rigby yelled as he ran passed everyone to get to the cart outside.

The regional tournament was being held at a local community center. The park employees had on their uniforms, but needed a team name.

"We're going to need a team name, any suggestions?" Benson asked.

"My Mom!" Muscle Man shouted.

"No!" Benson yelled.

"How about Rigby and the other five guys?" Rigby chuckled.

Benson threw his arms up in the air, frustrated. "No, come on we need a team name."

"How about, Bruins?" Thomas suggested.

"Not a bad idea. Bruins it is then," Benson said.

"Oh what? Why don't we vote on it?" Rigby protested.

"Because I say so! We're going to be the Bruins and that's final!" Benson turned full red.

"Mi mi mi mi…meh meh meh meh," Rigby mocked.

The Bruins wore their pretty outdated uniforms. There was no logo, only the words "The Park" printed on them. The primary color of the uniform was black with purple being a secondary color around the collar and end of the sleeves. "The Park" Was written in white text.

"So how many teams are in this regional?" Muscleman asked.

"Oh, I know, I have it with me," Thomas said while checking a pamphlet the team was given when they walked in. "Counting us…" he paused after seeing the number, to his surprise he answered "there's just two."

"Wow, so all we have to do is win and we're in Vegas?" Mordecai asked.

Thomas nodded. "Looks like."

"Okay, so who are we playing against?" Rigby asked.

Thomas read off the list. "Some team called the…Diggin' Sluggers."

"Oh great, we're playing some little league baseball players?" Rigby groaned.

"Uh…not exactly," Hi-Five Ghost said while the Bruins took a look at six softball girls staring them down across the gym.

"You got to be kidding me," was Rigby's only response.

Both teams lined up, ready for the game to start.

"Diggin' Sluggers, are you ready?" The referee asked, getting a nod from the softball team. "Bruins, are you ready? Dodgeball!"

Both teams raced to the Dodgeballs, with the Sluggers getting control of them of all. One was thrown at Mordecai but he was able to duck the attack. A pair of balls was thrown at Benson, which socked him in the face, eliminating him.

Thomas threw a ball at a girl but she caught it, eliminating Thomas.

Rigby took a Dodgeball and threw it at random, which bounced off the wall, about ten feet off the ground. A ball was thrown at Rigby, who attempted to make a catch but lost his balance. Consequentially, he was hit in the shoulder with a ball and fell face first on the floor. Rigby was eliminated and joined Benson and Thomas on the bench.

Poor Hi-Five Ghost was the next victim, as he was pelted with three Dodgeballs all over his small body.

Muscle Man didn't stand much of a chance as right after he was cornered and hit in the face. Muscle Man screamed in fear afterwards, toward the bench.

Within just 30 seconds, it was six-on-one. Mordecai being the sole survivor, the last chance for the Bruins. His teammates cheered him on.

"Go Mordecai!" the team shouted.

Mordecai threw a ball with full force and hit one of the girls so hard it knocked her retainer out of her mouth.

"Oh no," Mordecai gasped. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

While his attention was on the hurt girl, another one threw a ball and hit Mordecai in the chest, eliminating him. The girl who was down and laughed.

"I purposely had my retainer loose to fool you."

"What? Why would you do that?" Mordecai yelled, looking at her, totally disgusted at her tactic. Her response was sticking her tongue out, along with the others who taunted Mordecai.

Mordecai walked back to the rest of his teammates.

"Don't feel bad about it, Mordecai, you were the best out there today," Rigby said, trying to cheer up his friend.

"Yeah…but still, doesn't look like we have a chance at saving the park now," Mordecai groaned.

"Well, there's only one thing left to do," Benson said. "Be good sports and congratulate the other team when they get their award plaque. Let's go and get this over with." The Bruins moaned and then made their way to the podium. There, the spokesperson for the National Dodgeball Association was getting ready to hand out the award to the Diggin' Sluggers.

"First off, I would like to thank The Park Bruins for participating in this year's regional," he said with a very sarcastic cheer from the crowd. The Bruins just tried hiding their faces from everyone else. "Now I would also like to present…"

The spokesperson was then cut off by a burst in the room by a SWAT team.

"Everyone down on the ground!" the SWAT team members roared.

"What's going on here?" The spokesperson asked while covering his head.

The SWAT team apparently then put the Diggin' Sluggers in handcuffs.

"These "girls" aren't girls. They're men posing as little girls and the state of Florida has a warrant for their arrest," the SWAT captain informed everyone. "Luckily we were able to track one of them after they logged back into their Twitter and bragged that they thought they got away and were going to go to Vegas to win millions through a Dodgeball tournament."

One of the Diggin' Sluggers kicked another one, both still wearing wigs.

"Damn you Albert!"

Albert began crying as they were dragged away.

The spokesperson then got up and walked over to the Bruins.

"Well I guess that means the winner is…The Park Bruins."

The Park employees all stood around and looked at each other strangely for a moment before…

"Hooray!" they all cheered and gave each other a high five.

"Next stop: Las Vegas!" Mordecai shouted.

"Ohhhhh!" Mordecai and Rigby cheered.

* * *

I got the name Bruins because that's the name of one of my favorite hockey teams. I hope you enjoyed chapter and will stick around for what happens next!


End file.
